minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Killbot
THIS PASTA IS PURELY FICTIONAL. My first attempt at writing a generic cliché(-ish) pasta completely revolving around one entity. Hope you like it :D -SCP-Deadlock Killbot is a relatively self-aware entity existing inside Minecraft. Not much is known about Killbot's history, and there are few sightings of Killbot which are documented. The chance of coming across Killbot in your world is also unknown. Backstory Back in the days of 1.6, when Mojang was still an independent company, Mojang decided that they would implement a secret easter-egg-ish AI into the game. It would be, essentially, a boss mob (e.g. The Ender Dragon and the Wither). However, it would have a very low chance of spawning and when it did, would be one of the toughest challenges the player could overcome. It was originally ridiculously overpowered, but it was decided that the boss's power would be nerfed so it could be defeated. It would still be tough, but it was made easier. However, after they released 1.6, it became apparent that this AI was not following the code. For reasons unknown, thought to be a glitch in the system, the entity was performing actions well beyond what it was meant to. It started to build traps (ranging in complexity), stalk players from behind mountains, trees and buildings, flash on the screen of the player (or at least his demonic face), build random eagle structures on pillars of stone, completely erase player-made structures from worlds, and (rumour has it that it could) use commands. It could also type in chat, often spamming random strings of undecipherable hexadecimal, much like the old Reddit urban legend A858, among others. The entity's IGN was 95.X7.K1LL-3301B0T, nicknamed 'Killbot'. Mojang, after noticing that their creation had gone rogue, decided to take action in order to preserve their reputation. They deleted the code allowing the entity to exist. They contacted the moderators of forums and the like, requesting that they remove all posts related to Killbot and silence the posters, in order to cover it up. A week after the release of 1.6, they released 1.6.1, which as well as fixing some bugs, removed Killbot as well. In the eyes of Mojang, Killbot never existed. They had seemingly removed any trace of him. Or so they thought. There are such things as 'ghosts in the code'. Even after their material form has been removed, they still exist, in a sort of spirit form. They fill up the empty code that they once inhabited, and sometimes escape, and find themselves wandering the endless world of what else was made. This is the case for Killbot. An ex-Mojang employee, who worked on the Killbot project, was casually browsing through a Minecraft forum. A chill went down his spine when he saw one of the threads, by a user named DiamondOasis, called "KILLBOT: A SECOND HEROBRINE?", posted an hour before. When he read the thread, he was taken aback. DiamondOasis documented how he was playing Minecraft when all the signs the Mojang employee knew of started to bombard Diamond's game. When he was walking in an extreme hills biome, he noticed Killbot standing behind a far mountain. Killbot's face then flashed onto his screen, then Minecraft crashed. The next day, he noticed similar signs on other worlds. After checking through all of his worlds, he noticed that Killbot had infected all of them. Instantly, he uninstalled and reinstalled Minecraft, deleted all his world files. Even though he had lost significant progress, he wanted to rid himself of this terror. To his relief, after starting a new world, Killbot had left. He then went and looked at the replies. They were mostly of other people who said that they saw Killbot as well. Each and every one of them had reported the same signs as DiamondOasis. He refreshed the page, and surprise, surprise, the whole thread had been removed. After that, the employee wrote a thread about his time at Mojang working on the Killbot project and a small amount of advice on how to deal with the problem. Immediately after that, he saw the replies piling up, but he didn't read any of them and went to bed. The next day, he saw that his post had been removed. Killbot: A Conclusion Overall, Killbot was originally a project by Mojang which went rogue. it turned into a malicious entity bent on destruction. Even after deletion, it lingers on, wandering through Minecraft, its malevolent mind telling it to spread harm and chaos. He branches out to other worlds in the game, and then wreaks havoc, playing with the mind of the user. Some say that he infects your computer and maybe any servers you play on (at least for you only) as well, but nobody is sure. If you ever see one of the signs of Killbot, delete your world, and delete its file. If you see the signs anywhere else, delete all your other world files. The integrity of your whole game is more important than the amount of diamonds you have. Don't leave it too late, or he will take everything from you. ---- Written by SCP-Deadlock. ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Glitches Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Skin Category:Haunted World